Fifteen
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Boo is fifteen years old now, and though she still loves Sully, she wishes he'd stop treating her like a child. Meanwhile, Boo's best friend Lucy gets herself involved with the wrong monster...
1. Happy Birthday Boo

A/N: Hey, y'all! So, first of all: this does not mean the discontinuation of any of my stories. Second: I just got a tonsillectomy and I'm in miserryyyyyy, but my mother got me a couple of movies, one of them being Monsters, Inc. I'd had this idea in my head for a long time, so tell me what you think!

[Setting: Mike & Sully's Apartment...]

It had been many years since Mary "Boo" Gibbs had first discovered Monstropolis, and to this day, she couldn't drag herself away from it and her "dad" Sully. So she spent the week with her human parents and the weekend with Sully; she used her best friend Lucy Vaughan as an alibi.  
Lucy was the only other person who knew about the monster world and she wanted to visit Monstropolis more than anything, but she had no way in.  
This special day, the day that changed everything, happened to be a Saturday: Boo's fifteenth birthday.  
"Happy Birthday, Boo!" Sully lifted his hands from over her eyes, letting her finally see the spectacular pink cake in front of her. "Make a wish!"  
She inhaled and blew out all fifteen candles in one blow. "Thank you so much, Pops!" She hugged him.  
Her Uncle Mike Wazowski was wiping away tears. "They grow up so fast." He sniffled.  
"Googly-Bear, don't make a scene." Aunt Celia Mae stroked his face.  
Boo laughed.  
"The first piece goes to Boo..." Sully cut a large piece of the pink-frosted chocolate cake.  
"Wait, can I call Lucy first?" She exclaimed.  
"Do you have to right now? This is family time."  
She rolled her eyes. "We can have family time the rest of the weekend! Can I please talk to her?"  
He sighed. "Fine."  
"Do you mind if I dig in?" Mike piped up.  
"Michael!" Celia gently smacked him.  
"Ow! Sorry! Never mind, kid!"  
Boo rushed to her room and dialed Lucy's number. "Luce?"  
"Hey! Happy Birthday, Boo!" She was the only person who knew her friend's nickname.  
"Thanks!"  
"I got you something awesome. I'll give it to you when I get back from my trip."  
"Aww, thanks...Where are you going again?"  
"To visit my cousins in the South." She groaned. "In 'Murica, home of the NASCAR!"  
Boo laughed. "I am so sorry, hon."  
"It's all right. Okay, you enjoy your birthday and call me later."  
"Fine. Bye!"  
"Peash!"  
Boo ran back into the kitchen with the others.  
"Okay, birthday girl, time to open up your gifts!" Sully exclaimed happily.  
She opened the box that was closest to her, revealing makeup. "Thank you, Aunt Celia!" She gushed. "This is gorgeous!"  
"How'd you know that it was from her?" Mike inquired.  
"Because we girls understand each other," Celia smiled, "right, Boo?"  
"Right." She agreed, looking at the next gift. It was very small, but wide, and when she opened it, she knew why: it was money.  
"See, I didn't really know what to get you," Mike began, "so I thought, 'Well, what did I want most when I was fifteen? Money.' So that's what I got you, and now I guess you can get whatever you want."  
She smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Mike."  
There was one gift left, one that brought a smile to her face as she opened it: it was a toy monster, one exactly like the first one Mike and Sully gave her when she was little.  
"It's been fifteen years, kid," Sully hugged her, "and they've gone by too fast. I remember when you were just a little girl, so curious, so imaginative, so-I mean, you're still all of those things, but...it seemed like just yesterday."  
"I love you, Pops."  
"I love you too."  
When he let go of her, Celia grinned. "So, you're entering high school, right? The boys are going to be all over you."  
Sully frowned. "Now, Celia, I don't think she's ready for all that yet..."  
Against her better judgment, Boo interrupted with, "No, I think I am."  
"Hon, relationships can be dangerous. I don't want you getting into anything too serious-"  
"Pops, I can take care of myself."  
"You say that, but you don't know that."  
She rolled her eyes. "Stop being so protective, okay? I'm not little Boo anymore."  
There was awkwardness in the air, until Mike broke the silence. "Cake, anyone?"

[Setting: The Jacksons' Trailer...]

Lucy stood outside the trailer in the middle of the swamp: the last place she wanted to be.  
Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. It immediately flew open, almost hitting her.  
"Cuz!" Her younger cousins, Chuckie and Shelley, ran out and grabbed her legs.  
"Now calm down, ya little twerps!" Her Aunt Becky yelled.  
"For Pete's sake, Becky," she heard her Uncle Larry call from inside, "ease up on the young'uns!"  
Lucy rolled her eyes, stepping into the trailer. She couldn't have had civilized relatives?  
"The guest room is all the way at the end of the hall." Aunt Becky informed her. "It's also where we keep the bunnies, so excuse the smell."  
She actually didn't mind that. She loved bunnies.  
When she entered the room, she put her suitcase down and flopped onto her bed.  
"Ow!" She yelled, feeling that the bed was hard as a rock. "How can this trip get any worse?!"  
She opened up the closet and threw her backpack in there. "Ow! Watch it!" She heard a voice groan in pain.  
Shocked by this, Lucy moved her backpack aside to make sure that she wasn't just hearing things. What she saw was unnerving. "What the...Aunt Becky!"

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I want some honest feedback on this. Help me out here!


	2. We're In This Together

A/N: Just saw _Monsters University _and I loved it! I'm just warning you ahead of time, I'm a Randall fangirl, so yeah. (I literally died when they had the "winds of change" poster cause I love that line from the first movie.)

[Setting: The Jacksons' Trailer...]

"Shhh!" Lucy could no longer see; whatever it was was on her face. "Call them and I kill you."

She struggled to pull it off. "MMMMMPH!"

"What's all that racket?!" Aunt Becky opened the door.

Lucy was freed from its grasp, but she could no longer see it.

"What's the matter?! 'Nother gator?!"

"It-" Suddenly, she felt something tighten around her neck and she couldn't breathe. She shook her head desperately.

Aunt Becky gave her a stern look, then slammed the door shut.

"Okay," Lucy grabbed a hairdryer from her backpack and waved it around, "show yourself, whoever...whatever you are!"

There was silence. She suddenly felt something brush past her, so she swung her hairdryer. It hit the thing with a loud smack, and the thing revealed itself again and fell to the floor.

Lucy quickly pinned it down to the floor. "Okay, what's...who...why...OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"What's the problem?" It overpowered her, baring its teeth and getting in her face. "Never seen a real live monster before?"

Her eyes widened. "Whoa. You're...a monster? That...is...SO COOL!"

This was not the reaction he expected. "Wait, what?"

"I have always wanted to meet a monster! You're from Monstropolis, aren't you?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I know things. Unfortunately, I don't know enough...My friend doesn't tell me that much. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"I trust you've never heard of me."

"Nope."

"Well then." He smirked. "Let me tell you my story. I was just trying to do my job, trying to change Monstropolis in a way that would benefit everyone, when my plans were interrupted by two other monsters. They were jealous of me and my success as the top scarer at Monsters, Incorporated. They framed me for a crime I didn't commit so that they would be the top scarers."

"And what was that?"

"...Kidnapping a kid. Yeah, that's it. Of course, I didn't do that."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Just enhance the scream energy so we could have more power to do great things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he explained, "all the energy in Monstropolis runs on children's screams. Just innocent little frightenings, that's all."

"If it's what you have to do..."

"So I'm planning to get back to the top, no matter what."

"Oh. Um...I could help you."

He grinned; it was a twisted smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've always wanted to go to Monstropolis, but I never had a way in..."

"You can come, as long as you don't get on my nerves."

"No promises."

"Watch your back, princess."

"Hey, I can easily tell everyone that you're here. My uncle has a shovel."

He shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"You want a taste of the Muddy Fury again?"

"You want to come to Monstropolis or not?"

"Okay, fine, I do!" She gave up. "So I don't like you and you don't like me, but we're in this together. I'm Lucy Vaughan."

"Randall Boggs."

A/N: First, I know that it's not scare-powered anymore, but he got kicked out before that, so he wouldn't know. Second, answer these questions to help me pleeeease:

1. What do you think of Lucy and Randall? (I have a big freaking twist planned with them.)

2. What do you think of teenage Boo and her relationship with Sully?

3. Is there anything you might want to see?

4. Is anyone OOC?

Thanks so much! I LOVE ALL OF YOUUU


	3. I'm Still Always Here for You

A/N: Insomnia + _The Producers _= more fanfic!

[Setting: Mike & Sully's Apartment...]

Boo, sprawled out on her bed, sighed at the gentle knock on her door. "Come in."

It was Sully. "Are you all right, kid?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry for, you know, making a scene back there."

"It's fine. Heaven knows I was crazy when I was young." He chuckled. "I'm just worried about you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt." She reassured him. "And don't say I can't be so sure," she added, speaking before he could, "because you taught me so well."

He smiled warmly. "I'm still always here for you."

"I know." She hugged him.

"So...on that note...are there any...I mean...you know...do you like...?"

"Any guys?" She gulped.

"Yeah, that."

"No." She answered.

"Okay, just checking. Just want to know what's going on in that little teenage head of yours." He lovingly messed up her hair.

"And what's going on in that big monster head of _yours_?" Boo joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm...tell me a joke. I want to see if you're doing your job right."

"Okay, um...why did the baby cross the road?"

"Why?" She played dumb; she knew the answer.

"Because it was taped to the chicken."

She put on her best poker face. "I'm not laughing."

"That's because you're not five anymore!" He grinned, teasing her. However, he frowned upon realizing what he just said, his emotions still getting the best of him. "You're not five anymore..."

Boo was a bit sad too, so she tried to distract the both of them. "...Can you tell me a story?"

"What?" Sully's attention returned.

"Tell me a story."

"About what?"

"About you. In Ye Olden Days."

He chuckled. "Did I ever tell you about all the crazy things I had to do as a pledge to get into ROR?"

"No." She was lying, but she didn't really care about what she would be told.

"Of course, I was a shoo-in, but they made me do all this stuff anyways. Standard procedure..." He began.

When Sully reached the end of his story, he tucked Boo in as if she was a toddler again. "You should probably get some rest, kiddo. I'm taking you out tomorrow for your second full day of fifteen."

"Okay."

The door creaked as it was opened again slightly - it was Mike.

"Uh, Sully, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" He asked anxiously.

"Sure." He turned back to Boo. "Night, kid."

"Night." She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, listening to Mike and Sully leave the room.

X-X-X

"What is it, Mike?" Sully sat down with him.

"I need your advice on something."

"Shoot."

"Well...as you know...Celia and I have been going strong for a very long time, and-"

"You're not thinking of breaking up with her, are you?"

"No, of course not!" He exclaimed. "Actually...I've been thinking about proposing to her."

"Really? That's sweet."

"Of course, that would mean moving out of here..."

"Right..."

"Hey, Sull...if she says yes, would you be my best man?"

"Of course."

A/N: OKAY MY ROOM IS COMPLETELY DARK CAUSE IT'S LIKE 12:30 AM AND I SWEAR I SAW SOMETHING MOVE IT LIKE ALMOST SLITHERED I THINK RANDALL IS IN MY ROOM GUYS THAT IS AWESOME.

So once again, what did you think and is there anything you want to see?


	4. Sweet and Tolerable

A/N: Okay, so I've been seeing what people want to see and someone asked if I could say hi to Randall for them, so I had an idea...Hey, Randall, so MercuryManson says hi.

RANDALL: *no response*

He's just angry because I'm making him listen to _My Fair Lady_. But c'mon, I need a little music while I write! And it's my favorite song from the whole show! And yeah, he doesn't care. OMG _Mary Poppins _just came on! SO MUCH JULIE ANDREWS! Holy crap, I'm just gonna go ahead and write now.

[Setting: Outside of the Jacksons' trailer...]

It was 12:00 AM.

"Wake up!" Randall shook Lucy violently.

"Wha..." She was too groggy to make sense of anything. "WHAT THE-oh, wait, it's just you. They're asleep?"

He nodded. "Now all we have to do is find a way to leave. They don't have a car, and there isn't a bus stop for miles..."

Lucy, now more awake, thought for a minute. "Wait. There is something we could ride on, but it's a little crazy."

X-X-X

"A tractor." Randall glared. "We are driving through town on a tractor." He was invisible so no one would get suspicious, but he happened to be riding on the most conspicuous vehicle on the road.

"It's the best I could come up with, okay?!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What are they going to do when they notice it's gone?"

"Beats me."

"What are your parents going to do when they notice _you're _gone?"

"They won't notice. They're never home."

There was an awkward silence. Randall noticed that Lucy was upset, but he didn't want to get involved. "So where exactly are we going?"

She frowned. "I thought you knew."

"Lucy, do you even know where we are?!"

"...No...wait, yes, I do! Wait, no, I don't."

"Let me get the wheel!" He grabbed it, but she wouldn't let go.

"What would you know about driving?" She struggled with him for control of the tractor.

"Says the girl who doesn't even have a license!" He accidentally pushed her off.

She hit her head hard and was struggling to get up...when she noticed a truck coming right at her.

Thinking this was the end, she just screwed her eyes shut, waiting for impact, but she felt nothing. She was actually back on the tractor with Randall driving. "Why did you save me?" She asked him. "You could've just gone on without me."

"Don't make me regret my decision."

"Okay, fine." She shut up, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

After another silence, he asked her, "Do you know anyone down here?"

"No, no one down here in Florida. I actually live in Massachusetts."

"That far away?! Well..." He saw that they had stopped driving through open space and were approaching some houses. There was only one that still had lights on in a room. He parked the tractor at another house, took Lucy's hand, and dragged her to that one house he had spotted. He looked up and saw a faint glow in an upstairs room: a nightlight._ A kid must be there, so there must be a door_. He pulled her to the front door. "Can you act sweet and tolerable?"

"Fine." She knocked on the door, not expecting what happened next: Randall turned invisible and jumped on her back. "What are you doing?!" She hissed quietly.

"So they don't get suspicious!"

She cursed under her breath until the door was opened by a tall man with huge glasses.

"Please, can I stay here for the night?" She tried to sound sensitive. "I'm trying to...escape some trouble...I promise I'm not a teenage delinquent."

"Oh, you poor thing!" He looked to the side of her head. "You've got a huge cut near your ear!" She hadn't noticed that, but she went with it. "Let's get that cleaned up." He led her in.

Randall grinned. Now all they had to do was get to the kid.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter. The first part of the next chapter will center around Lucy and Randall, then go back to Boo. So, as per usual, what did you think, and is there anything that you would want to see? And anything you want to ask any of the characters? ;) I just like the idea of that...Should be interesting to see what my lovely followers ask!


	5. A Crush

A/N: So I just got back from vacation and theatre camp. PINBALL WIZARD FOREVER! But I've been gone and I'm sorry. So, starting off, let's see what you had to say to the characters! Demon Princess of Time tells Mike HIIIIII!

Mike: HIIIIII!

MercuryManson also says that you're her favorite monster, cause you're cute and funny.

Mike: Well, she's not wrong about that...

Okay, now to the story!

[Setting: The house...]

Lucy had a blanket wrapped around herself. Watching the people who took her in was a little painful. They were so gullible, but she was hanging in there until Randall found a door.

While they were out of the room, making hot chocolate for her, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped.

"Easy, it's just me!" Randall hissed.

"Oh, God, you scared me." Lucy sighed with relief. "Did you find a door?"

"They've got a young daughter who's fast asleep. We can probably go in through her closet."

"Good." She got up, but hesitated.

Randall was apparently far ahead of her. "What are you doing? Come on!"

She looked into the kitchen where the couple was, murmured "Thank you," and hurried off.

[Setting: Lasseter High School...]

"Hey, Kendra," Boo tapped another friend of hers on the shoulder, "have you seen Lucy?"

"No, sorry." Kendra shrugged.

"Wasn't she supposed to be back from her cousins' by now?"

"Maybe she's sick."

Boo frowned. She'd go see her best friend soon.

"Hey, Kendra, what's the-who's your friend?"

She turned around and saw..._the one. _It was a boy with shaggy, brown hair and deep, brown eyes, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh, this is my friend, Mary." Kendra introduced. "Mary, this is Jack Kieran, my new stepbrother." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Hi." Boo was breathless.

"Hi." He echoed back. "Um, Kendra, I need you to help me with the Physics assignment."

"Sure. See you around, Mary."

They walked away, and Boo knew that she officially had a crush. Who could she tell? Lucy...maybe when she got back...but she was really the only girl she could trust...Celia! No, Celia would tell Mike, and Mike would tell...

Oh, crap. What would her Kitty do when she found out?

[Setting: Sulley's House...]

"Oh, Mike," Sulley gushed in a vey high, feminine voice, "this has been the best date ever! I can't wait to go home, watch some sappy romantic movie, and cuddle!"

"Um...C-C-Celia," Mike stammered, "there's something I want to t-t-t-t-tell you..."

"More confidence, man! You've got to make her want to marry you!"

"I give up! This is too hard!" He exclaimed, throwing himself on a chair.

"Michael Wazowski, since when have you given up?"

"Me? I give up plenty of times."

"Mike, this is no time for that. Do you love Celia or don't you?"

"I do! I do love her!" He jumped up. "And I shall marry her!"

"That's the spirit! Okay, now try again." Sulley cleared his throat, and spoke in a high-pitched voice again. "Oh, Mike, I love you so much and want nothing more than to be married to you and have many children!"

Mike went pale. "Celia, there's something I want to...um...ask you, w-w-w-would you marry me, if you want to? I mean, if I'm not good enough for you, that's okay, don't marry me, I'll be fine, you find-"

"Mike, don't ramble, and don't sell yourself short. You're a wonderful guy and you're going to be a wonderful husband."

"Gee, thanks, Sulley." He beamed with genuine appreciation of his friend. "You're going to be a great help when Boo gets married one day."

Sulley frowned. He'd never really considered that before...It was a good thing that she hadn't had a crush before, though.

A/N: Sorry the chapter's a little shorter, I guess, I've just started school and been SO BUSY! So, once again, anything you want to see, anything you want to say to the characters, and any feedback? I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH.


	6. Let's Just Be Friends Before Anything

A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii! Okay, so the story is coming along, right, I hope, sorta? OMIGOSH I JUST REALIZED THAT BREAKING BAD IS OVER. JESSE JESSE JESSE. Eh, anyways. So on with the quest-i-ons! Randalllllll, Aela Truheart asks: Randall, what would you do if someone was really nice to you and genuinely wanted to be your friend?

Randall: ...I think it depends.

Aren't we friends, Randyyyyyyy?

Randall: No.

SHUT UP, INTERN 2!

[Setting: The streets of Monstropolis...]

Lucy looked around, awestruck. The buildings...the monsters...it was all so magical.

"Are you finished yet?" Randall asked impatiently.

"I just...so this is Monstropolis. I've wanted to go here for so long."

"It's just an ordinary place. I don't know what the attraction is, but anyways, we should try to go to my old place." Randall turned invisible and dragged her. "No one can recognize me."

When they finally got to the house he used to call his own, he made himself visible again...only to find a fat purple monster with tentacles staring at him. Shocked, he disappeared and after a few seconds, the monster fell to the floor. Randall reappeared right above him.

"Did you...knock him out?" Lucy asked, horrified.

"This is _my _house. Now help me lift this guy." They struggled to dump the guy into a trash can outside.

Once they were back in, he gestured to a couch. "You can sleep there, I guess. It's too late to act."

"I'm hungry, though. Can we go to Harryhausen's?"

He was taken aback. "I thought you've never been here. How do you know about Harryhausen's?"

"Where's Harryhausen's?" She was as shocked as he was. "I have no idea."

"But you just said it!"

"I don't know what I said, okay? I'll just go to sleep!" She threw herself on the couch. As she had learned, Randall was not easy to argue with.

"Jeez...I'm sorry..." He rolled his eyes. That was another thing that surprised him...did he just apologize to her? He decided he should just go to sleep too.

[Setting: Lasseter High School...]

Boo was in the library, studying for a test that she knew she would fail. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh...uh...heh...Jack...hi..." Boo stammered.

"I just saw you and thought I'd talk to you." He sat down next to her. "Mary, right?"

"Yeah, but you can, you know, call me..." She thought for a minute. Boo was Sulley's name for her. It was special. "Anything you want."

"Mary's pretty. I like that a lot."

"Oh...uh...thanks." She giggled.

"You're Lucy's friend, right?"

"Yeah." Her heart sank. Did he only care about Lucy?

"Oh, cool. She's in my math class. I wish I had all my classes with you. You seem so cool, and we haven't even really talked yet."

She blushed. "You're way too charming for a guy. The only person I know remotely like you is my Pops." She thought that maybe, just maybe, Sulley would like Jack.

"What's he like?"

"Well, he reminds me of a kitty." She said slyly.

"I'd like to meet him someday."

Her eyes widened. "You know, you're talking about things really fast..."

He sighed. "You're right. I sound like I'm hitting on you, right? Let's just be friends before anything."

"Okay." There were butterflies in her stomach. "Anything" meant a relationship, didn't it?

A/N: Okayyyy, so just tell me, what's your hypothesis on what's happening with Lucy and what's going on with Randall? I'll see if anyone knows. Again, what would you like to say to the characters, what do you want to see, and what did you think? LOVE YA!


End file.
